party_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Robotic Operating Buddy
Info R.O.B. (Robotic Operating Buddy), released in Japan as the Family Computer Robot, , is an accessory for the Nintendo Entertainment System (NES). It was released in July 1985 in Japan and October 1985 in North America. It had a short product lifespan, with support for only two games which comprised the "Robot Series"; Gyromite and Stack-Up. R.O.B. was released with the intention of portraying the Nintendo Entertainment System as something novel in order to alleviate retail fears following the video game crash of 1983. R.O.B. was available in the Deluxe Set, a configuration for the console that included, among other things, R.O.B. and Gyromite. Stack-Up was purchased separately and included its own physical game pieces. Operation R.O.B. receives commands via optical flashes in the screen. Once it lights up, it is ready to receive six commands. Just like the NES Zapper, R.O.B. only functions correctly when coupled with a CRT (Cathode ray) type television. All the Robot series games include a test feature that sends an optical flash that should make R.O.B.'s LED light up. In Kirby series Kirby's Dream Land 3 R.O.B. appears along with Professor Hector. They appear in the sixth level of Sand Canyon. Professor Hector wants Kirby to find the five parts of R.O.B., so that it may be reassembled. If Kirby finds all of the parts and obtains them in the correct order, he will be rewarded with a Heart Star at the end of the level. In SSBB He makes his SSB appearance in this game. He haves the abilities as the enemies in the Subspace Emissary, except for his Final Smash. Description R.O.B., the Robotic Operating Buddy from the NES, makes a grand entrance into the maelstrom! His stately form has received a lot of attention, but it’s his air of gentle playfulness that really charms us. Standard Special:Robo Beam hidden07_080306e.jpg|A straight, fast, piercing beam! This ultrafast shooting move is one of R.O.B.’s key weapons. It has a couple of interesting characteristics. 1. You can change the angle of the shot. hidden07_080306f.jpg|If the shot hits the ground, it can ricochet. 2. You can’t fire again immediately after you use it. hidden07_080306g.jpg|Fzzzzh. There’s just not enough energy. 3. If you don’t use it for a bit, it will become a Super Robo Beam. hidden07_080306h.jpg|This time he’s at full power. He stores his energy in the diode on his head, so you can tell when he’s charged up by looking at the light there. Cooooool... Side Special:Arm Rotor Push the button repeatedly to increase the power of the spin and continue attacking. You can even deflect projectiles. hidden07_080306i.jpg|Ba-ching! This move is bound to come in handy... Up Special:Robo Burner This move allows R.O.B. to hover by using his booster jets. hidden07_080306j.jpg|His stand can now be used for flight! Keep tilting the Control Stick up to continue using the Robo Burners. There’s a fixed amount of fuel though, and when it’s gone you won’t be able to fly. By using the Control Stick to control when the jets are on and off, you’ll be able to earn more mileage. But when you land, your fuel gets replenished. You’ll have a full tank again in a little less than 1.5 seconds. However, when your fuel level is low and you’re landing or refueling, it's the perfect time for others to attack you, so watch out! If you’re launched into the air repeatedly, you might not have a chance to refuel and you won’t be able to recover. hidden07_080306k.jpg|Enemies might attack when you land. Down Special:Gyro An item you can charge up and throw? There aren't too many of those. hidden07_080306l.jpg|More spin, more spin... hidden07_080306m.jpg|And throw! Once it’s been charged up, the gyros are pretty powerful, but since they’re items, opponents can pick them up and use them, too. There can only be one on the screen at a time, so pick your moment and throw! hidden07_080306n.jpg|They’re also effective in Multi-Man Brawl. Use it with the Robo Beam for combos! Trivia *His appearance is similar to Wall-E. *He is the only character in the Super Smash Bros. series that doesn't have its own series. Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Genderless